nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Disembark
'"Disembark" '''is the thirteenth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 40th episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on March 13, 2014. In the episode, an old villain reappears when she is tasked with the murder of Prince Harvey and Queen Niall. The Episode The Lumiukko had departed. She saw them go. Gallifreyan and her beau. Oh, the sweet melody of happiness. She pulled herself out of the rafters. She slinked down the stairs. The agony of it all. The cramped space, the fifteen hour trip. Oy. She pushed her black hair into a ponytail. She walked down the gangplank. A drunk sailor swore at her. She rolled his eyes in his direction. It wouldn't be easy, she thought. Then again, she waited too damn long. She had five weeks. Yet, she was hesitant. Was it his kindness? No, she didn't take to kindness. Besides, she had that blubbering idiot back at "home." What was his name again? Oh right, David. She was getting sick of being called Margaret. She should have chosen a better name. Dana? Elyse? She shrugged. Next time. The Lumiukko was not her concern. In fact, she respected them. Anyone in power was to be respected, ideally. The Lumiukko were their own form of powerful. They didn't cry and lie down and be the good guys. They were torturing 5000 rebels, bloodthirsty for them. Some people viewed hiding as cowardice. She saw it as strategy. Poor Gallifreyan. She would be heartbroken. But that made it all the better. She comforts the weeping Galli, they remain good, fine friends, and she can still exploit her. Wonderful! Something went wrong already. It wasn't her fault. She gave Noah something he should have reported sooner. Did he honestly think everyone knew about Tsereve? And they attack AFTER the Princess and Lumiukko fled? Oh, God, it was mind boggling. Normally, she wouldn't do this sort of thing unless it directly benefitted her. She could give the Kremlin about what went on in Fantasyland. Hell, she wasn't even born here. Her concern was the Gingerbread Empire. And the Emperor. Small steps, she tried to assure herself. Mayor. President. Empress. It'd all work out. Her home, 11GL, was holding elections soon. Two nerds were having it out for the mayorship. She tried to remember their names. Calvin...and....Mike? Michael. That was it. Galli worked with him. And, in a way, so did she. But so far no one knew of her own philosophy. She'd tell Gall when her beau was dead. She brought her mind back to the task. Killing Nathaniel Dugood. The oh-so-gallant man hailing from One GL. Oh, the bravery! The compassion! It wasn't surprising that Galli took to him so quickly. He was the perfect catch. Now, she would hope he would catch her bait. Cackling a little to herself, Katarina stretched one more time and followed the Lumiukko. Production Continuity and Story Arcs The events of this episode occur directly after "Nathaniel." Katarina was indeed in Fantasyland to kill Niall and Dugood. References Katarina mentions herself being called Margaret and her husband at "home," David. This is a reference to David Normalife, her once-husband, and the events of "Key East" from Gingerbread Chronicles. Mayor Calvin Orrupt and Michael Inatsikap are also mentioned. Trivia * Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes